


Smut stuff for homestuck and probably more and just normal stuff

by Ruitine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Futa, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruitine/pseuds/Ruitine
Summary: This sucks I know
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon
Kudos: 10





	Smut stuff for homestuck and probably more and just normal stuff

Jade and Nepeta get to the Friskers

Jade was sitting in john’s bedroom. She was fiddling with her fingers and just messing with her tail. It was very fluffy. She had invited nepeta over but she was taking soooo long to get here. _Like Jegus if I didn’t want to-_ “meowlo!!,” a voice rang out interrupting jades thoughts. suddenly there was a head peering around john’s smooth black doorframe. Now locked eyes with more feline ones jade straightened her dark glasses. 

“O-oh hi nepeta! There you are!” She said but jegus she had startled her, glasses got shook up and uneven and she had straightened them. Her black circle rimmed glasses were always there she couldn’t see without them and they made her look cute. Nepeta thought so. Looking at those bright jaded eyes of hers and how her caramel skin complimented that color, God how was she so hot?

Nepeta rounded the corner with her blue tail swaying behind her, Jade couldn’t help but notice her nice thick hips though her nice shaped ass looked real nice when it was swaying like that. 

She couldn’t help herself. She started drooling but quickly hid it and decided to look upwards along her black shirt, her breast’s hidden behind an olive coat. Nepeta then pounced onto the bed shaking it and she sounded like she was purring.

“Whatcha need jade? :3” She said in a cute sounding voice. Jade straightened her voice “oh, you know we never really hang out nepeta I figured you want to have a little fun” Jade said in a playful tone scooting closer to the cat troll who pondered. “Ac ponders on what that could mean” she then looked down at Jade's hand that was suddenly on her thigh.

Jade had a thirsty look about her as she planted her hand rubbing nepeta’s thigh up and down eliciting some slight sounds from the girl “Jade thinks she could have a little fun with your body. Maybe” Jade started to remove nepetas coat, she didn’t protest and let the dog girl do what she wanted. Jade then pulled the blue hat off her head and began to brush her fingers across her horns.

Nepeta gasped a bit feeling sensitive in that area. Jade continued to glide her Caramel fingers across the candy corn surface of the cat ear like horns “you’re so cute it’s ridiculous nepeta I always wanted to play with you hehe.” Jade suddenly pulled off her shirt and then grasped nepetas and pulled hers off. 

Only difference was nepeta wasn’t wearing a bra so Jade had a full look at her gray olive tipped mounds that looked really enticing

Nepeta covered her breast’s “Ac is sorry that her breast’s aren’t what jade expected them to be” Nepeta said almost sadly but jade had gently moved her arms and touched them gently squeezing getting a soft Moan almost sounding like a cats meowing “no way they’re perfect they feel amazing. I’m so horny nepeta won’t you help me?” Jade asked expectantly and the cat girl nodded “t-thank you glad jade likes my milkie jugs”

Jade chuckled, and noticed Nepeta staring at her breasts covered by a black bra. “Oh you want to see mine now?” Nepeta nods then jade undoes her bra and lets it fall revealing her pretty decent sized breasts. Nepeta went wide eyed and looked like she wanted to pounce on her breasts then and there. Jade winked, “go on then.” Nepeta didn’t hesitate; she immediately put her palms and started feeling the dog girl’s breasts.

“Ah that feels good~ put that tongue to use..” the cat girl then stuck her wet tongue into Jade’s nipple and started licking around it making sure she tasted every bit of what her breasts offered. 

Jade started panting like a dog moaning when she started sucking on her nipples. “Ac knows how to make jade feel lots better hehe~” she then pulled away and took her pants off 

Jades eyes glanced over at Nepetas lower area blue panties is what she saw. Nepeta turned and shook her ass a bit making a low purring noise “Does jade like my fat ass? Does it excite her?” It did it definitely excited her 

Jade felt her cock harden in her pants in response “yes it very much pleases me let me show you something”

Jade began taking her pants off and then pulled her panties off revealing an erect cock twitching.

Nepeta eyes went comically wide, yellow eyes looking at her thick cock. “You can go ahead and touch it, it won’t bite” Nepeta got on all fours and crawled to it and touched the tip, bouncing in place twitching jade let out a small moan at the girl's touch. Nepeta noticed this and began to kiss the tip, wet sloppy smooches on the tip and along the shaft.

“Bark!” A sudden sound that came from jade's mouth. “Haha sorry it just feels so good.” 

“Ac is glad she can make jade feel good but Ac has a better idea in mind” Nepeta then proceeded to take her panties off and laid them aside on the bed. Showing her tentacle like cock. What could you call it? A tentabulge or something but, Jade hasn’t seen anything like it before it was olive colored and Nepeta seemed like she could fully control it.

Nepeta grinned and pushed Harley onto the bed laying down but not fully and, the cat girl positioned herself against Harley’s crotch in a scissoring position but not quite.

Suddenly the tentacle like cock latched itself onto Harley’s erect caramel cock the feeling was indescribable, squishy but firm slimy material squeezing against her hard cock, “oh fuck! Woof woof! That feels so good!” Jade began to Moan along with nepeta as she rubbed her tentacle up and down the cock.

“Ac...feels so good right now she loves jade ah..” nepeta said moaning, picking up the pace on her stroking, leaving behind a faint green material on Jade’s cock. 

She felt like she was gonna explode suddenly they weren’t in johns room but in Dave’s thank god he isn’t here. Her powers were acting up, because of the pleasure she was experiencing she thought she ended up in roses room too but she soon found herself back in johns room.

Wow they really were doing the dirty in John's room.

“Nepeta… I’m going to cum..” Jade said panting hard Nepeta nodded moaning her sentence “me too! I’m going to release my genetic material all over the dog human!”

As soon as she said that she came all over jades stomach and cock at the same time, Jade's semen came all over Nepetas gray skinned abdomen. So much cum even made it to her face.

“Ah haha..” that was so nice Nepeta thank you” she said falling onto the bed. Nepeta soon followed and put her head on Jade’s chest. Actually purring.

“Your welcome hehe this was nice” Nepeta said falling asleep. Jade then put her hand on her head and followed after into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I know


End file.
